


Sweet Talk

by businessboyjared



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: Jared and Monica try out a new toy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/gifts).



> shoutout to minty and our smutpact, without which this fic would have spent the rest of eternity in my google docs

“ _She rescues him right back_ ,”

Jared mouths along the words, trying to wipe at his teary eyes as discreetly as possible. He and Monica are wrapped around each other on the couch, her head tucked on his shoulder from behind, where she’s spooning him.

The credits start to roll and he sniffles, laughing at himself for getting so emotional in spite of the many, many times he’s seen Pretty Woman. He feels Monica’s hand drift lazily along the waistband of his pajama pants, and goose bumps form along his arms from the sensation.

“I’ve seen this movie so many times and I still get so emotional,” Jared says, mostly to himself. “Get it together, Donald,” He laughs, wiping at his eyes again.

Monica clicks her tongue and kisses the top of his head. “I think it’s sweet,” She says. “And it’s such a good ending!” Jared nods as she scratches her fingers through his hair, and both of them thrill at the shiver it sends down Jared’s spine.

“Hey babe,” Monica murmurs, planting kisses against Jared’s temple, behind his earlobe, under his jaw.

“Yeah?” Jared sighs in response.

“I was thinking,” She pauses, grabs onto one of Jared’s hands and squeezes tight. “That new thing we bought? Wanna try it out tonight?”

She feels him squeeze her hand back, hard. And maybe she dreamt it, but she swore she felt his hips twitch back into hers ever so slightly.

“Yes,” Jared breathes. “Yes, I would absolutely love that.”

\--

They’d made it to their bed, lips locked almost the entire way, somehow remembering to turn the TV off and blow out the candles in the living room on their way over. Monica pushes Jared onto the bed and leans over him, long hair tickling his face and neck as she straddles his thighs.

He strains his neck up to kiss her, and whines when he isn’t met halfway. Jared feels her lips move down his jaw and across his neck, and when Monica nibbles at a spot on his collarbone it leaves him gasping and searching for something to hold onto. His right hand finds her hair, and when she spends a little too long sucking a bruise next to the hollow of his neck, he pulls her up and presses a searing kiss to her already swollen lips.

“Monica,” He breathes, mouth lazy and slack against hers. Jared feels her grin against his lips, and he tugs at the hem of her t-shirt.

“Tell me what you want,” She whispers into his ear, loving the way Jared shivers all over.

“Please,” He says, grabbing her hands and kissing the knuckles, just so he can have something to focus his attention on. “Your clothes. My clothes, even, god I don’t care just—please,” He strips his own shirt off, hoping it will get Monica to do the same.

She grins down at him, the hot flush in his cheeks spreading down to his neck and chest. Jared cries out when she tweaks one of his nipples with her thumb and forefinger, pinching with just the right amount of intensity. They both know she won’t go over Jared’s limits- they’ve done this too many times, and Monica has him down to a science at this point. Still, she loves watching the way he throws his head back and moans, how he bucks his hips up against her own, and Monica can’t help but grind back down against him when she feels his erection press against her thigh.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” She bites her lip and peels off her shirt, and before she realizes it, Jared is reaching for the waistband of her sweatpants too. He looks up at her with his big eyes, pupils so blown out they almost eclipse the pretty blue. She nods at him, and her sweatpants and panties are around her ankles and kicked off the side of the bed within a second.

She glues herself back to Jared’s lap and although the fleece of his pajama pants is a bit uncomfortable against her, she grinds her hips lazily against him, Jared’s soft whines and gasps from beneath her only pushing her closer to the edge. Monica snakes a hand up his bare chest and grabs his throat, lightly places the center of her palm directly on his Adam’s apple. She feels his breath quicken, and their hips start to meet, slowly at first and then faster, faster, and Monica’s rubbing wet and raw against his clothed leg until she comes, breathless and with the slightest squeeze to Jared’s neck.

She’s a bit shaky and tingly all over as she leans down to kiss him, first on the lips and then all over his face and neck, murmuring “ _Good boy_ ” as he keens and writhes beneath her. She climbs off his lap and starts digging through their sock drawer, and Jared’s practically aching with anticipation. He kicks off his pajama pants and his briefs, and watches Monica from across the room.

He admires the curve of her body as she bends over, slipping on a pair of small black shorts. He wants so badly to touch himself, lets his fingers drift down toward his cock and just barely ghost over the tip. But… he knows Monica would punish him if she saw, so he reaches up and digs his fingers into the pillow beneath him instead. Just as he does this, Monica turns around to face him, naked except for the pink dildo slipped into the ring at the center of the shorts. Jared moans at the sight, his hips lifting off the bed ever so slightly. She’s so beautiful like this, he can barely help himself. Monica kneels at the end of the bed and wraps her hand around her cock, staring him down. Jared feels his mouth water.

“C’mere, baby,” She croons. He gets on all fours instinctually, and crawls the few inches down the bed to her. She runs a hand through his hair, looking down at his beautiful face, so open and trusting of her. Monica can’t help but run a hand down the smooth expanse of his back, all the way down to his ass, where she places a playful pinch. Jared rests his forehead against her thigh, and she feels him let out a shaky breath against her skin. She hooks a finger under his chin and lifts it so they’re looking directly into each other’s eyes.

“Do you wanna suck my cock, baby?” Monica asks, scraping her fingernails over his neck and the bruise she left on his collarbone.

“Yes please,” He rasps, and moments later Monica’s got a hand around the back of his head, pushing his face right to her navel. He darts his tongue out, teases the soft skin of her stomach with a few wet kisses before travelling down, down to where the dildo juts out from her hips. He wraps his mouth around the tip, digs his tongue into the shallow slit at the top and works it along the groove where the head meets the shaft. Monica watches him, Jared’s eyes slipping shut as she wills her hips to stay still for as long as possible.

Jared looks up at Monica through his long lashes as he takes her as deep as he can, nose pressed against her skin. Monica cries out as Jared hums around her, the vibrations going straight to her clit. She grabs him by the hair and pulls him off her, his lips red and obscenely wet, chest heaving.

“Turn around,” She commands, and Jared obeys right away. He hears Monica dig through their nightstand, and the clicking of a bottle cap opening.

“God I love your ass,” She breathes, caressing one cheek and then placing a hot kiss to his tailbone. He feels his body relax, lets out a sigh of relief as he feels a finger tease his hole, pushing inside him and then dipping in and out at a tortuously slow pace. When Monica replaces it with her tongue a moment later, he gasps and bucks his hips back to meet her.

“Oh fuck, _Monica_ ,” He cries, digging his fingers into the sheets, torn between riding her tongue and rubbing himself against the mattress.

She makes the choice for him, holding his hips against her face as she licks a broad stripe against his hole, and Jared practically sees stars. She points her tongue and gets it deeper, somehow, and as she kisses and licks into him, Jared’s panting nonsense into the sheets before he knows it.

“Monica,” He whines, throwing a look at her over his shoulder. He’s positively wrecked, his hair mussed up and cheeks all flushed, lips pink and swollen.

Monica smacks his ass playfully, mentally filing away the jolt it gives Jared. “What do you want, baby,” She purrs, placing a lingering kiss to the back of his neck as she barely wraps her hand around his cock. Jared fights to keep his eyes from crossing, but can’t help the moan that escapes from his lips.

“If you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to ask nicely,” Monica says, removing her hand from him to spread more lube over her dick.

Jared’s legs spread even wider, and he lifts his head from the pillow long enough for her to hear his voice, fucked out and raw, whimper, “Please, Monica. Please fuck me.”

She grins and takes a minute to line herself up, tucking a pillow under her knees. Jared arches his back and feels his jaw fall slack as she uses one hand to push into him and the other to lightly tug at his cock.

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” She breathes, as she bottoms out inside him. She rubs a hand over his spine as he adjusts – the dildo isn’t terribly big, but this isn’t an everyday occurrence for them either. When she feels his hips push back against hers, she gets the hint. She rocks against him, the pressure of it hitting her clit with every thrust.

“ _Fuck_ yeah, baby,” She moans, gripping Jared’s hips even harder to thrust deeper into him. “You like that?” She breaths, their hips meeting at an even faster pace, the sound of their skin slapping together making her want to come as soon as possible.

She reaches forward and grabs a handful of Jared’s hair, pulling hard. He gasps for air, the stretch of his neck making it difficult to breathe. His cock twitches – he’s desperate to come, but wants to stay in this moment as long as he can.

“I asked you a question,” She says sharply, tugging at his hair again. “Do you like my cock?” She punctuates it with a sharp thrust that makes Jared cry out.

“Yes! Yes, Monica, I love your cock! I love how you fuck me, please, fuck me harder,” He babbles, the force of Monica’s thrusts pressing his cheek against the mattress. He feels his eyes slip shut, the pressure building --

“God, you look so beautiful on my cock. Do you want to come, baby?” She asks, teasing a finger around his balls while she fucks him.

“Only if you’ll let me,” He moans, finding his second wind and pressing his hips back again to meet Monica’s surprisingly powerful thrusts.

She smiles to herself and wraps a hand tight around him, and within seconds he’s spilling over her hand and their sheets, whining softly as Monica slips out of him and off their bed. He flops onto his back, chest heaving and sticky with sweat and come, as Monica returns with a damp washcloth. Jared feels his heart swell when he notices she changed into one of his old t-shirts. She kisses the tip of his nose and helps clean him up, then wraps them both in the covers. They’re quiet for a minute or two as they both try to catch their breath.

“I hope—“ Monica starts, then stops herself. She snuggles closer to Jared, rubs her cold toes against his legs, which makes him giggle and squirm.  
“Was that okay?” She asks, looking up at him from where she’s tucked into his shoulder.

“It was perfect,” Jared replies, places a soft kiss on her lips to reassure her. “Thank you.” She hums happily to herself and they drift off to sleep together.


End file.
